Oathkeeper
by Never Stray
Summary: "Take off your clothes." Between the thighs of his Queen, Daario Naharis keeps his oath. [DaarioxDaenerys]


"Take off your clothes."

All the breath left his lungs in a whoosh, as her command rung clear through the empty chamber. Her dark eyes conveyed a challenge, testing him, mocking him even. It mattered not. Daario Naharis, the deadly sellsword legendary for his voracious appetite for blood and women, was instantly hard.

How could he resist? The beautiful Queen, so fragile in stature, was so contradictorily confident in character. She held his gaze unwaveringly, without a shred of hesitation or shame. How many women had laid eyes on him like that? In the thousands of bedslaves, ladies, and mistresses that had shared his bed, how many had eyes that striking?

_Only her._

He dropped the bouquet carelessly on the table besides him. Helplessly, as if in a trance, he felt his fingers unlace the fasting of his shirt. The leather fell off his skin, exposing his chest to the cool air. Her gaze flickered approvingly, running over the muscled planes of his neck, shoulders, chest, abdomen, and down… He felt the heat of her eyes as a physical caress, as real as if it were Dany herself, tracing tiny pale hands up and down his overheated body. _Gods... _He was heady with desire, lids half-open and lips parted. She looked ethereal sitting there, that dress revealing the most tantalizing slice of skin below her neck, just enough that the swells of her breasts broke surface.

She did not break eye contact with him as she sipped her Yunkai wine delicately. A drop of rich burgundy liquid escaped her lips, and her pink tongue dipped out slowly to will it inside, sliding over the soft, pink flesh that Daario was dying to taste. Had tasted every night in his dreams since he'd first laid eyes on her, as he spent himself into his hand.

In daylight, throned by her advisors and dragons, she was so cold, regal, _untouchable_. But he wanted her so. Enough to kill. And now, in this dark room, disturbed only by the whisper of candle-cast shadows, Daario could barely contain his desire. Every second was a test of his self control. Torture.

He craved her with frightening intensity and tonight, by the Gods, he would show her. Although he was struggling to steady his breath, she seemed barely fazed. Swiftly, he pulled open the ties of his trousers, and those too hit the floor, leaving his body bare for her examination. Her gaze fell toward his manhood. Ah, now there was a reaction.

Daario knew he was no small man, and he'd never been this aroused in his life. Surprise flickered through her face when her gaze and she swallowed hard. When she raised her eyes to his, the amusement was gone. Instead, there was the faintest spark of something that made him want to throw her on her feathered bed and pound between her thighs like an untamed beast. _Lust. _

Few moments in his life had he felt so triumphant. The Khaleesi desired him.

Slowly, he stepped toward her. "Let me show you what I do best," he said, his voice sounding as though it'd been scraped by sandpaper. He stopped before her and took the goblet from her. He was struck by the difference between their two hands. Hers was delicate and soft, tipped with long nails stained with rouge. His was large, dark with blunt digits hardened from years of combat. Without breaking eye contact, he drained its contents in a single gulp and set it down. The wine was sweet and dry, delicious.

For a moment, she said nothing. Daario held his breath. Then, her chin dipped, and the reins were out of his hands. He dropped to his knees in front of her chair and placed a hand on either side of her hips. How small she was, her figure entirely swallowed by his. He knew she'd had a lover before, yet she was so beautiful, innocent, untainted. How? Slowly, he pressed a kiss to the curve of her shoulder... her neck. She smelled divine. Her head lolled to the side and her eyes slid shut. If he were a betting man, and he was, he'd say it had been a while for her. He caught her chin with his finger and thumb, and went to kiss her mouth.

She turned. "Not there."

Daario exhaled and kissed a trail down her neck. It mattered not. She was his in a way that no man could claim. No living man, at least. Her dress was held together by a clasp behind her neck. Skillfully, he loosened the knot, and the fabric tumbled down to her waist. He could not contain his groan.

Her lovely white-blonde hair fell in a curtain over beautiful alabaster skin, concealing perfect breasts tipped with tiny rosy nipples. Her waist was small and it sloped into hips generous hips. Gently, he traced down her sides with his palms, caressing her curves and dips. Gods, he was so fucking hard. The blue fabric of her dress pooled around her shapely thighs, concealing what he really wanted. Daario pulled it aside, revealing her womanhood. Dany was startled, but did not close her knees.

He swallowed hard, voice thick with desire. "Here, then," he told her. With naught much of a warning, he forced her knees apart with his hands, and pressed his lips between her legs.

His Queen arched her back, gasping aloud. She tasted like sin, like the most expensive and exotic of wines the Free Cities had to produce. Daario traced the velvet folds of her sex with blade of his tongue, laving the area. She was already soaking wet, clearly more aroused by their exchange than she'd led him to believe. He growled in masculine pride. Slowly, he gave her a long lick from bottom to top, ending with a few gentle prods with the tip of his tongue at her pleasure spot. This earned him a throaty moan that tingled all the way to his toes. Gods, he could do this forever. He could die here, on his knees, worshiping his Queen with his hands and tongue, and he would die a happy man.

She clenched her thighs around his ears, and grabbed at his hair with her fingers, as if to keep him from running away. As if he would ever want to. As if this wasn't the only place in the world he would be. The Maesters had it wrong. What potions? What herbs? The most potent aphrodisiac in the world was none other than the moans of a Queen, reduced to a wanton creature of lust by his ministrations.

He plunged his tongue inside her depths, and groaned at how she clenched down immediately, breathless with pleasure. Tongue-fucking the Mother of Dragons. He wanted to growl with satisfaction. All he wanted was to make her cum. Again and again, until she could think nothing of that throne worlds away. Nothing of that horse-lord that had stolen her heart. He wanted her out of those stuffy regal gowns, away from her servants. He wanted this young queen impaled on his cock, screaming his name, and helplessly hungry for more pleasure. To take her to the darkest depths of desire...

He wanted her. The greatest conquest of them all. _Mine. _

Draping her thighs over his muscled shoulders, he cupped his hands under her ass, and slid her deeper onto him. His lips circled around her bundle of pleasure, and without warning, he gave a hard suck. She shrieked at the sudden intensity of the pleasure and came, hard. He could feel the pleasure ripple through her. Her muscles clenched like a drawn bowstring, and her head tipped back as her eyes slid shut. She was so beautiful. He did not stop, working her through the orgasm, until she pushed him off from over-sensitivity.

Where there was challenge before, now there only the gazed eyes of a sexually sated being. And maybe a little bit of awe and fear, that made Daario want to smirk and puff up his chest. Really, in this bedroom, as they were both naked, the truth came out. All the titles and birthrights and such aside, she was but a girl, doing her best to play queen. And Daario, he was a man. Who'd killed many men and fucked even more women.

She seemed to regain her composure. "Well done," she said. Daario couldn't stop the smirk this time.

"I'm not done," he said, and lifted her off the chair. He carried her to her bed. She was so light. Her soft hair brushed against the skin of his arms and stomach, making him harder than ever.

He dropped her to the fabric, and ran a hot trail of kisses from her neck, between her breasts to her sex. Her toes curled at the last touch, as she was still sensitized from her last climax. Daario didn't care. He closed his lips around one perfect nipple, kissing around the soft pink skin and then suckling, twirling its twin in his other finger. Daenerys tossed her head on the bed, her white hair fanning out around her face like a halo.

"Ah..." she moaned. She was so responsive. Daario wondered if he could make her orgasm from her breasts alone. But his cock was straining with need below, and Daario didn't think he could wait much longer.

"My Queen," he said, raising his gaze to hers, as if asking for permission.

In answer, she gripped his length in her hand. Daario hissed, back bowing with pleasure. Her fingers could not wrap around his girth but they branded him. She rubbed her thumb over the broad head, handling him with unexpected confidence. Her last lover taught her well. Daario could not help but scowl at the thought of this faceless man. She fitted him to her entrance, and he sank in an inch. She moaned as her flesh stretched deliciously taut to accommodate his immense erection. She was tighter than Daario was accustomed to. No doubt it had been years since her last lover. He clenched his hips, forcing himself from plunging in one stroke, as he long to. Inch by inch, he fed his length into her, parting her flesh and joining their bodies. She moaned and wrapped her ankles around his back, pressing into him.

Finally, he sank in fully, and she was hot heaven. Ecstasy. He pulled out and plunged in in one deep thrust and then ground his hips erotically into hers, to stimulate her clit. She moaned with need and clasped her breasts in her hands, a move that nearly made him lose his seed. He suckled one pink nipple into his mouth and began to pump into her, slowly but deeply. She was so soft and feminine, all curves with legs that were made to wrap around a man's neck.

"Oh please... Yes, Daario," she whispered.

At the sound of his name on her gentle tongue, Daario went wild. He pressed her legs back so that her knees were beside her ears and entered her from this deeper angle. At the first thrust, her eyes widened and her neck arched back. Daario did not let go of this special spot, pounding into it repeatedly and hard, until his hips were forcing an impossible rhythm and Dany's eyes rolled up.

"Say it again," he told her, grabbing her by the hips and fucking her for all he was worth. "Say my name."

Dany's lips were forming soundless words, her face twisted into one of the greatest pleasure. "Daario... my Daario."

"Damn," he murmured, and with three hard thrusts, she came again, crying his name and convulsing as the waves of this one rolled over her body, touching and pleasing. Her sheath tightened, vice-like around his cock. Daario grit his teeth. Not yet, he thought, holding back his own pleasure with control he didn't think he was capable of. Without giving her a break, he rolled onto his back, and sat her on his cock.

"Please," he said, meeting her eyes with intensity. Coherent thought had left him. Nothing was left in his head but him and her and the smell of her skin and the heat of their joining. "Fuck me, my Queen," he pleaded, his hard length still pulsing in her sex.

Dany was a vision on him, glistening with sweat and flushed with arousal. Her hair was tangled around her shoulders. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. At his request, her glazed eyes narrowed. She dropped her hands to his taunt stomach, and arched her back, lifting off his cock. Then she sank down at the slowest of speeds, tortuously impaling herself onto his length. When she reached the hilt, she clenched her inner walls and perched on him with more composure than a Queen, mounting her throne once more. Daario had never seen anything more captivating. She repeated this move once... twice... thrice, until he thought he would die from waiting. He rose up to take matters into his own hands, but Dany pinned his shoulders down with her hands.

Smiling deviously, she lowered her lips to his chest at the same time that she made some impossible writhing move on his cock that made him cry out from the delicious sensation. Then she upped the tempo, picking herself off of his length, and then slamming down on him, alternated with twists and clenches that made Daario nearly pass out from pleasure.

All the while that little smile played on her unkissable lips. Teasingly, she ran a hand down her body, twirling a nipple, before sinking her fingers into her folds and rubbing her clit. All the while, his glistening length slid in and out of her pussy, impaling herself on him so hard Daario was sure she could feel it in her throat. Yet, her face was the very picture of seductive control.

"You've pleased me," she said, and began a rapid tempo with her hips, punishingly fast and hard for a woman. He drove his hips up to meet her. Her breasts shook up and down from the force of her hips, but her head fell back and her face read that she loved it. This was his queen at her rawest. She was no delicate flower, but a fierce predator who knew what she wanted and how she would take it. She fucked him harder than any woman had ever fucked him before, pounding his length punishingly into her sex, clenching him like a vice and then grinding down for even more, eternally hungry for more.

"Come for me, Daario," she growled as she came herself, clenching on his length, and Daario was helpless to resist. His orgasm tore through his body, raging like a wave, and his seed spilled hot and deep into her womb. She was so beautiful. Gods, she was so beautiful.

Daario collapsed backward onto the bed, while Dany remained seated on his softening cock, regarding him pleasantly. Panting and sweaty, he was completely undone by the girl, no, woman on top of him.

"Your oath to me has unexpected boons," she stated.

Daario regarded her with steady eyes, still panting from exertion.

"It was sworn, my Queen. Daario Naharis is yours. My sword is yours, my life is yours, and my heart-"

"-is mine," she finished and smiled.

Daario laid his open palms on her hips and steadied her position.

"Forever."


End file.
